threadbarespfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenny McCormick
Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick is a canon character from the Comedy Central series South Park. He is also featured prominently in Threadbare South Park, where he is one of the five main characters, along with Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Charlie. Kenny is from one of the poorest families in town. He lives with his parents, Stuart and Carol, his older brother, Kevin, and his little sister, Karen. Most the information on this page is about Kenny's personality and role in the Threadbare South Park fanfictions. For more canon information on Kenny, visit his page on the South Park Archives. Appearance Kenny is a normal-looking nine-to-ten-year-old boy. He has messy blonde hair. He almost always wears his famous orange parka with his hood up, which hides his hair and mouth, muffling his voice. He also wears orange pants, brown gloves, and brown boots. Personality Kenny embodies a number of personality traits, some of which are somewhat contradictory. On the one hand, Kenny can be sweet, caring, and compassionate. He genuinely cares about his friends, often making sacrifices on their behalf (he's literally died for their benefit), and, unlike Kyle and Cartman, for example, he rarely instigates fights. When he does get angry, he tends to get over it relatively quickly. On the other hand, Kenny has the sexual knowledge and interests of someone ten years his senior. He likes to talk, joke, and think about sex, and, in particular, breasts, even at the expense of others. Mysterion Mysterion is Kenny's superhero alter-ego. He is a member of the fourth grade superhero syndicate "Coon & Friends". Through Mysterion, Kenny grapples with his immortality. Non-Canonical Relationships Charlie Pierzynski Kenny and Charlie are friends within their group. Kenny is often excited by the prospects of having a female in the group. While Charlie is aware that Kenny is a pervert, she doesn't always catch onto his innuendo. She finds him amusing (once saying that he's the funniest of the boys) and seems to genuinely enjoy his company. Kenny is less obvious about his opinion on Charlie, but unlike Cartman, he never complains about having her around, which suggests that he likes her as a friend. His opinion on her is best summed up in his own words: "You Charlie might be a dumb bitch, but, damn it, you're our dumb bitch." In Charlie's earlier appearances, Kenny seems rather neutral toward her, laughing along with Cartman and Stan at jokes about her abusive mother. Over time, however, he seems to become more friendly toward her. On several occasions, the two of them sit together on the bus. They also play together during the sleepover in "Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner". In the same episode, Charlie saves Kenny from being murdered by the ghost of Roland, calling the other boys "assholes" for not helping her, and later drags a drunk Kenny from place to place. Of the main characters, Charlie tends to become the most upset when Kenny dies. While the other characters are typically pretty stoic and nonchalant about the events, Charlie becomes quite distressed, even crying. In "Post-Dramatic Stress Disorder", Charlie even mentions Kenny's death earlier in the episode to Dr. Ingram, saying that it made her "sad." (She promptly forgets all about it when Kenny reappears, alive, several minutes later.) After seeing her in her skin-tight Stethoscope uniform, Kenny briefly becomes obsessed with Charlie's almost-developing breasts, to the point where his view of reality is squewed and he truly believes them to be enormous. He even finds himself unable to masturbate, causing him to break down and cry in front of Stan. He is "cured" of his obsession when Charlie, in an attempt to prove that she doesn't have "titties", flashes him and the rest of Coon & Friends at a superhero meeting. Kenny has a tendency to call Charlie a "bitch," but he usually uses the word as an affectionate term rather than an insult. When Charlie first moves to town, she lives in the house next to Kenny's. Having also come from a poor and abusive familiy, she can relate to Kenny's circumstances more than the other kids. Mysterion In "One of the Girls", Mysterion exacts revenge on Charlie's behalf. In this story, the boys, including Kenny, become suspicious when Bebe and the other popular girls suddenly accept Charlie into their group. At one point during the story, Kenny promises to "kick those whores' asses if they're just messing with her." He fulfills this promise through his alter-ego, Mysterion when he drenches Bebe in green ink, humiliates her in front of Kevin McCormick, and lets her take the fall for some Mysterion-themed graffiti. Mysterion shows that, even though Kenny acts coarse and sometimes rude toward Charlie, he does care enough about her to want revenge against those who treat her cruelly. Becca Pierzynski In "Elephant Balls," Becca develops a crush on Kenny, referring to him as her "boyfriend." Although it clearly makes him uncomfortable, Kenny goes along with it until Becca finally "breaks up" with him for Butters. He is also Becca's first kiss (although Becca is the kisser in the scenario). Prominence Of the four main canon characters, Kenny is the least prominent in Threadbare South Park (partly because he is the least prominent in the canon series). Still, Kenny has appeared in every Threadbare South Park story. Major Appearances Kenny plays a leading role in these episodes. * "Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner" * "Hedgehog" * "One of the Girls" * "Mysterion Saves the Day" Minor Appearances Kenny plays a minor or supporting role in these episodes. * "Charlie" * "Brainwashing" * "Sisters Suck" * "Project B" * "Post-Dramatic Stress Disorder" * "Elephant Balls" * "Girl Scout Cookies" Trivia * As in the series, Kenny always wears his hood, which muffles his voice. * Deaths ** "Charlie" - crushed by medieval weaponry. ** "Brainwashing" - mysteriously "vanishes" from inside his parka. ** "Sisters Suck" - randomly explodes. ** "Project B" - does not die. ** "Post-Dramatic Stress Disorder" - hit by bus (later comes back to life and doesn't die a second time). ** "Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner" - trampled to death by Taylor Swift fans. ** "Elephant Balls" - does not die. ** "Hedgehog" - killed and eaten by Binky the killer hedgehog. ** "Girl Scout Cookies" - killed in house fire. ** "One of the Girls" - does not die. * Kenny is Becca Pierzynski's first crush. * Kenny's little sister, Karen, appears (but has no speaking role) in "Elephant Balls." Quotes * "You might be a dumb bitch, but, damn it, you're our dumb bitch!" ("One of the Girls") Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Fourth Grade Students Category:Male Students Category:Canon Characters Category:McCormick Family